The present invention relates to one-piece spring clips, and more particularly, to such clips which are used for mounting a flat member on a rod-like member to prevent substantial movement of the flat member relative to the rod-like member, along the axis thereof.
Although it will become apparent to those skilled in the fastener art that the present invention may be utilized with a variety of assemblies of a flat member and a rod-like member, the present invention is especially adapted for mounting a bicycle reflector (flat member) on a spoke (rod-like member) of a bicycle wheel, and the invention will be described in connection therewith.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved one-piece spring clip adapted to mount a flat member such as a bicycle reflector to a rod-like member such as the spoke of a bicycle wheel.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide such an improved one-piece spring clip which draws the rod-like member into tight engagement with the flat member during installation of the clip and which subsequently utilizes the tensile stress induced in the clip during installation thereof to maintain the tight engagement between the flat member and the rod-like member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a one-piece spring clip which satisfies the above-stated objects and which is easily removable, to permit disassembly of the flat member and rod-like member, without destruction of the clip.